


Unnerved

by LaythornMuse



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaythornMuse/pseuds/LaythornMuse
Summary: Write-A-Thon from Tumblr!Claire explores some darker sides of herself with some help from a BDSM participant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr as part of a "write-a-thon" type style, these pieces were done over the course of 3 hours in a sped writing / little editing format. Please forgive the typos. I'm sharing it here after several have asked where to find it :)

Claire toyed with the yellow band on her wrist, the one that made it clear she was new meat in a world she knew little about, but felt she desperately needed. Gellis had dragged her to an art showing at Chambre Noir, a BDSM garden dungeon by night and art gallery by day.

 

“It’s no’ a club,” Gellis had scolded, when Claire raised a skeptical brow.

It’s a gathering place for those interested in the scene.”

 

“I’m not interested in the scene,” Claire muttered.

 

“You don’t know that. We’ve been here for 5 minutes.”

 

“It’s been 15, and I’m still not impressed.”

 

“Maybe the 20 minute mark will change your mind.”

 

James Fraser, the exhibiting artist and possibly the most attractive man Claire had ever laid eyes on, introduced himself to her and spent the next two hours getting to know her. He was well mannered, respectful, and charming, which made his offer all the more shocking.

 

“I’d like to offer you a 24 hour contract,” Jamie said, taking a sip of his whiskey.

 

Claire blinked. “I don’t even know what that means.”

 

He went into explicit detail, conducting the rest of the conversation as a business transaction. She’d consent to be his sub for 24 hours of play. She would clearly write her boundaries, her safe words, her fears and pleasure, and he would provide for all of her needs.

 

“Why would I agree to that?” Claire whispered. James studied her for a moment, and then let a small smile quirk his lips.

 

“Because you want me almost as badly as I want you.”

 

He’d left then, leaving her with his card and a damp seat. Christ, she did want him. She wanted him more than she’d ever wanted a man in her life, and he offered her a zero obligation 24 hour window for sex.

 

As any doctor would, Claire immediately took to google, and by 2 AM had put together a list of questions she needed answers to.

 

When she texted the number on his card, his response was immediate.

 

I’ll answer any question you have.

 

***

 

Friday evening after her shift ended, Claire sat in a coffee shop around the corner from the address Jamie texted her. She was nervous and excited, but also terrified that he wouldn’t show. Maybe she was terrified that he would show? She wore a boat neck black cotton dress that hit mid thigh with a pair of heeled suede boots. Her hair was held back in a clip, but that’s where her readying ended. He specifically requested no make up.

 

Exactly 15 seconds before 4:15, James walked through the cafe door and spotted her by the window. His eyes crinkled with affection as he took a seat across from her and extended his hand. After a deep breath, Claire slipped her fingers into his.

 

“Ready?” He asked softly.

 

“Yes.” She breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked through his front door and immediately noticed the natural light. His place was clean, almost sparsely furnished, but the light coming in from the large windows lit the living room in a soft glow. She heard the door close behind her and shivered, feeling the tall Scot approach her until she could feel his breath on her neck.

 

“You look lovely.”

 

Claire nodded and let out a ragged breath. James had produced a contract at the cafe and she had signed it before they stood and left their table. She was officially his, but as to whether or not she would enjoy her temporary ownership.

 

James circled in front of her and let his eyes scan her form.

 

“Undress.”

 

Claire swallowed and pushed the sleeves of her dress off her shoulders, letting the material fall from her arms, to her waist, and then puddle to the floor.

 

She removed her boots next, setting them gently down on the tile, and leaving her in just her under things. Her hands hesitated at her naval for a moment before she hooked her fingers behind her bra, letting the clasp free and letting the material slide down her arms. Her shivers became more severe as she slipped her fingers into her lace underwear and slowly rolled them down her hips, kicking them off and letting herself stand bare before him.

 

He quickly stepped forward and tipped her chin up. “You’re beautiful, Claire.” He whispered to her. “Do you remember your safe words?”

 

He removed his shirt, revealing to her his golden form, well formed and beautiful, his stomach firm and taut, but with a soft curled hair to his chest that she longed to touch. “Claire?”

 

“Yes I remember it.” She said, closing her eyes as he approached.

 

“I’m going to touch you now,” he whispered softly, “but only if you watch.”

 

Her eyes sprung open and watched as his lips lowered to her shoulder, brushing along her clavical to the hallow of her throat. She gasped as his tongue passed over the tender spot before he pressed a kiss there and lowered his lips to the valley between her breasts. Her breath hitched as his index finger and thumb squeezed her left nipple until it reddened and stood swollen and eager. He moved his mouth to it then and flattened his tongue against the cherry colored skin, at least until he noticed her eyes were closed. He immediately pulled away, drawing a whimper from her lips.

 

“What do you want?” He asked roughly, his hand reaching around her to squeeze her bottom. He pulled her forward between his legs so she could feel his erection against her belly.

 

“More,” she whispered, rubbing her face against his chest. Her body arched into his for more contact, seeking warmth and touch from his heated skin. She heard a grunt escape him as she rubs her hips to his and rubbed her hardened nipples against his chest.

 

“Then listen, and obey. Eyes open.” He turned her away from his chest, and cupped one breast, as the other traveled over her belly. She tilted her head back against his shoulder, letting her eyes meet his as her hands pressed against his hips, holding him firm to her backside. His fingers slid over her hip until he tested one finger in her folds. She quivered, but kept her eyes locked to his as she felt a second finger join the first, coaxing her legs apart as he dipped into the wetness pooling in her heat.

 

Then his hands were gone. He turned her toward him and his expression softened. “All right?”

 

She was flush, but she realized then that so was he. She grinned and nodded.

 

“I need to hear it, Claire.”

 

“Yes, master.”


	3. Chapter 3

He bent and plucked her knees into his arms, causing her to squeak as he carried her into the next room.

 

“Well that’s a new noise,” he murmured into her throat. He placed her seated on a chaise lounge that sat before a large floor length mirror. Claire eyed it curiously as James took a seat behind her and pulled her bottom tight against his thighs.

 

“Eyes on the mirror,” he whispered softly, placing his knees on either end of the chaise. When he parted her knees to link her legs over his spread thighs she sputtered.

 

“Jamie, wait,” she breathed, as her hand took his.

 

“My name isn’t your safe word, Claire.” He said softly, as he pressed kisses behind her ear. She let out soft whimpers as she watched herself open in front of the mirror, and trembled as Jamie’s hands slid down her inner thighs, rubbing soft circles into her tender skin.

 

“Do you want to use it Claire?” He prompted, burrowing his nose into her hair and breathing her in. His chin rested on top of her head, and met her gaze in the mirror.

 

“No,” she whispered.

 

“Louder, lass,” Jamie said, and his knees stretched her legs further apart.

 

“No,” she said firmly. “I want this.”

 

“So do I, Claire.”

 

His fingers pulled her lips apart, revealing the deep pinks and reds of her arrousal as his hips grinded into her behind. He watched her cry out as his fingers found the bundle of nerves at her apex, flicking and rubbing her with his thumb so she could watch her folds clench.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Claire,” he said softly in her ear, as he watched her center flutter. “You’re body wants me, doesn’t it?”

 

“Yes,” she panted, moving her hips against his hand, seeking more friction. She didn’t dare look away from the mirror, too afraid he’d stop.

 

“Can you feel how much I want you, too?”

 

“Fuck, yes,” she panted again. Her chest was heaving now and she could barely catch her breath, as she watched his fingers unravel her before her eyes. She felt his hand slide behind right hip and under her bottom and watched as he thrusted two fingers into her heat. She lost control of herself then, her cries coming with each exhale as she road his fingers. She tangled her hands up into his hair, braced against his chest and shattered against his hand, watching as her center bloomed with color and flooded his hand with her fluids.

 

He collected her into his arms immediately, unwinding her legs from the chair and sitting her across his lap. He wiped his hands on a soft towel that seemed to appear from thin air, and blew cool air across her brow. Claire’s limbs felt deeply heavy, and her head swam, but Jamie’s soft touches against her cheek and hand seemed to keep her anchored. When she lifted her head again, Jamie’s lips pressed a kiss to her forehead. She quirked her brows at him.

 

“I thought you don’t kiss,” she muttered and smirked. “Too intimate and all that.”

 

“It’s a rule I choose to keep,” he answered. “And you’re right, i’m breaking it.”

“Why is that, my dungeon master?” Claire quipped.

 

He chuckled. “That makes it sound like we’re role playing.”

 

“Aren’t we?” She giggled and he slapped her bottom. He waited for her giggles to subside when he turned her chin up.

 

“I was sure you were going to back down when I put you in front of the mirror.”

 

Claire took a deep breath. “Because of what I told you, about my ex?”

 

“Aye,” he whispered. “But I wanted to push you. I wanted to show you how wrong he was.”

 

A tear fell down her cheek as she pushed her cheek against Jamie’s neck. “Thank you.”


End file.
